Proud of You
by KatTheElf
Summary: Scorpia Greengrass and her mother face each other after a track meet gone awry. Muggle AU, Fem!Draco, Fem!Scorpius, and mention of Fem!Albus Severus and Mas!Astoria


A/N: Warning! This story has very little to do with the canon storyline of Harry Potter. It is simply based on a seed idea of Draco and Scorpius' relationship. I don't know why I pictured this a gender bent story. Maybe it's because the concept is very personal to me (though I never ran track) and I am female. If you read this and find yourself scratching your head wondering why you even bothered to read this nonsense, don't say I didn't warn you! I mean, it could be a sweet story, but it barely resembles a fanfiction. I guess you would call it an omake (kind of like those One Piece extras-my favourite being where all the characters are middle-aged women for no apparent reason) lol.

* * *

Proud of You

Scorpia Greengrass, daughter of Dracaena and Astor Greengrass, jogged in place, blood pounding in exhilarating eagerness. She loosely shook out her arms before bringing them forward into a clap. A sign of finality.

She was more than ready. Ready for this race to begin.

When the ref made the announcement, she got down into position with the other runners, her feet propped against the inclines behind her. She closed her eyes, waiting for that moment when the gun would blast, setting her breath in motion once more.

"You can do it, Scorp!"

She smiled within and without when she heard the voice of Alba Potter, her one, and only true friend, cheer-cheer for her.

 _This is for you, Dad,_ Scorpia's thoughts echoed through her mind.

Sadly, her father could not be there that evening. He was far too weak to get out of bed. But Scorpia's mother was up in the stands with her camera—a fact that made Scorpia even more determined to conquer all.

POW!

The blast rang through the air after what seemed like ages, and Scorpia launched herself from the ground in a single mighty bound, as though trying to catch up with the heart that had flown out from her chest.

Though Scorpia was not the all-around athlete her mother thought she'd be, she had been gifted with her mother's long, agile legs. This, combined with her light form, is what had led Scorpia to many victories.

This race began quite like all others before. Within the first second, Scorpia had breezed her way far ahead of all the other runners. There was no way they would ever catch up—not in a million years. Inside her mind rang a victory chant. " _Eat my dust. You'll never catch me! I'm Da best Dey's evah been!"_ She would bring home the gold, and there was no doubt.

She was upon the finish line, all the other girls still trailing behind. Only a few more steps. Just a few more—

Scorpia gasped, far too horrified to utter a scream, as her body skidded, face-first, into the track beneath. The shoe, whose lace she had tripped over, skittered out of her lane and off the track entirely. Time stood still as the other runners passed her on by. All the colours faded to black and white. Not a soul stopped for her. And, if anybody had paid her any mind, she was not aware of it.

She lifted her gaze to see the calf muscles of the other runners twitching will all their might, forcing them past the finish line. All she could hear was the sound of hurrying track shoes dimming and dimming as they got farther away.

The race was over, and she knew it.

Anger wracked her entire being as the blood pumped scoldingly in her ears. Sweat rushed from her every pore as her face was contorted into a menacing grimace.

She did not give up, though the race was won and by somebody else. Instead, with all her strength, she managed to force her sore, aching limbs from off the track. The one foot burned, protected only by a thin sock, as it padded along the track.

 _Just a few more steps_ , she thought as the world behind her disappeared. All she could see was the finish line. All that mattered was that she made it.

Her last step was more of a gallop and her muscles relaxed as in thanks for that final effort. Despite this, her heart hung low in disappointment. Matters only became worse when she discovered her mother standing before her.

Dracaena Greengrass stood, appearing as severe as usual, her arms crossed over her slight chest and her eyes fixed grey and cold behind thin-rimmed glasses.

Mother and daughter stood before each other. For many seconds, neither said anything. Until, finally, Dracaena parted her lips. Scorpia, already having scolded herself for her fall, refused to give her mother the chance to chastise her further.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed vehemently. "I know that I lost, but you know what? I tried. Everybody screws up every once in a while! I know you want me to be perfect, but I'm only human. I can only be me, and I am a loser! I'm sorry, Mom, but that's the truth."

Dracaena stood motionless as Scorpia vented on her. After she was sure she was finished, she allowed her daughter a few more breaths.

Scorpia was suddenly stricken when she realized that, though her mother's expression had not changed, she did not appear quite so severe after all. In fact, the grey eyes appeared as clouds—soft and calm.

After her daughter's accusations, Dracaena could have been upset. In fact, it took all of Dracaena's spirit to lower and numb all the pain that had been dealt by those harsh words. Instead, she just reached out and pulled her daughter to her heart.

In a moment, all of Scorpia's frustration was released into her mother's shoulder in the form of tears.

"Scorpia," Dracaena soothed, running her fingers through her daughter's tousled white hair, "I didn't see a loser out there. I saw a courageous young woman who refused to give up the race, even when she knew it was over. And I am so proud of you."

Scorpia blinked her final tears away, calmed by her mother's steadfast, loving arms. She looked up to see her beaming down at her, a smile on her lips. Dracaena's smile was beautiful and rare as a bloom in the strangest winter. And its sight melted Scorpia's soul.

* * *

On the way out to the car, Scorpia asked her mother, who supported her with her arm, "Are you really proud of me . . . even though I lost?"

"Of course," Dracaena verified. "I am always proud of you. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Tie your shoes a little tighter next time."

Scorpia giggled as her mother lightly shook the top of her head.


End file.
